


Holding Out For A Hero

by ttomlinstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blow Job, Car Accident, Fluff, Hair Kink, Hand Job, Harry gets beat up, M/M, Nipple Play, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Shower Sex, alcohol use, insecure!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has lost everything, his family his friends and his life. Barely making it by when Nick Grimshaw enters his life. Taking him in, giving Harry what he think he needs. False Compassion, False hope and false love from different men almost every night. But he’s put a roof over his head and food in his belly how could he not be greatful? </p><p>Louis Tomlinson, a free spirit; always had an positive out look on life. He had everything he could of wanted. A nice job, A car and a roof over his head but one thing was missing. Louis thinks he might of found it in a Young curly haired boy he found one cold winters night. He was so broken; but so beautiful. Louis wanted to put the life back in his eyes and wanted to see this boy smile again. Harry needed more than a friend, he needs someone to save him he needs a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired and named after the song 'Holding Out For A Hero' By Ella Mae Bowen. I do have it linked below if you would please have a listen I think you'll enjoy the song.

 

 

 

**Inspired by this song** _**([x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoWSf_QFfi8))** _

 

_Where have all the good men gone?_

 

"You like that, don’t you boy?"

Harry just looked away, not saying a thing; he couldn’t.

"Look at me when I’m talking to you, boy," the man bit out, slapping him hard across the face. "I’m paying for this," he said, then groaned.

Harry turned back to the man, putting his hand up to his mouth and wiping the blood off his lip. Tears didn’t threaten this time, not anymore; he was comfortably numb to this kind of treatment and his life. This man didn’t deserve any satisfaction of what his tears would offer.

A few moments later the man was done, getting off Harry and buckling his trousers.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said, standing up.

"Don’t speak to me, boy," the man said, reaching for his wallet and throwing the notes at Harry. Harry bent down, picking up the money and not saying a word.

"You’re pathetic - your mother must be proud."

"She’s dead," Harry said, not looking up at the man.

"Probably a good thing; you’re an embarrassment; worthless - just another piece of shit," the man spat out at Harry as he walked away.

Harry kept his back to the man, until he heard the door latch. That’s when the first tear fell.

 

—

 

"Hello there, my boy."

Harry just looked up and gave him a soft smile.

Nick Grimshaw: the man who saved him; took him in when he was homeless. He found Harry sleeping on the bench in the park, shivering from the cold and starving.

Harry’s life ended the night his sister and mother died in that car crash. They didn’t have much money and they were barely making it by, so after the cost of the funeral and burial there was nothing left.

"How was-?" He stopped and took Harry’s chin in his hand, turning his face side to side and inspecting it to see if there were more cuts or bruises. "He paid you right?" he asked as he stepped back and crossed his arms.

"Yes, Nick," Harry said, holding out the money angrily.

"Good." Nick took the money from Harry and eyed him up again. "You shouldn’t let them hit you."

Harry just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Hey; none of that, Harry."

"You act like I wanted him to hit me - like I knew it was coming."

"You should always be ready, you twat! And don’t you raise your voice at me."

Harry started walking away and Nick reached out for him, grabbing his arm hard and flinging him back against the wall.

"I’m talking to you Harry, don’t you fucking walk away from me!" Nick yelled as he held Harry up against the wall.

"You’re hurting me," Harry bit out.

"Good. You don’t speak to me like that, Harry. You got that?" Nick asked, pushing against him even harder.

Harry let out a small cry and nodded. "Yes," he whispered, his eyes tearing up.

"Alright then," Nick said, letting Harry go and backing up a couple of steps.

Harry wiped his eyes and looked away from Nick quickly.

"Harry," Nick said, reaching out and cupping his face. "You know I love you, right?"

Harry nodded again and turned to grab his jacket. He didn’t want to be there; not after that.

"Where’re you going?"

"I need some time to think," Harry said as he reached for the door handle.

"I don’t pay you to think."

"It’s been a year Nick," Harry whispered with his back to him, not wanting him to see his tears fall.

"Alright, just don’t stay out late Harry. You have an early morning appointment tomorrow."

 

And with that, Harry left.

 

—

 

_Somewhere after midnight…_

 

Harry slowly wandered into Hyde Park. His mum always brought him here, even well into his teen years. This was where they got away from life and spent hours talking. They were supposed to meet here after she was done with work that night. Harry’s eyes watered slightly; she never made it. The last words he said to her face killed him the most.

_‘I’m sick of this life Mum. I’m sick of never getting anywhere. I’m sick of being stuck here. I can’t do it anymore Mum; you and Gemma may be okay with this…but I’m not.’_

Harry had just stormed out into the cold night, not giving his sobbing mother a chance to respond.

She had called him later that night, saying she wanted to talk at their spot.

 

Harry stopped in front of the tree and looked up at the bare, frost-bitten branches,  _remembering._ He felt horrible for yelling that at his mum; she had always tried his best for him. He wasn’t going to leave; he was just frustrated. He could never leave the two most important people in the world. They were all he had.

"I miss you so much," Harry whispered as his tears fell. His back hit the tree and he slid down, his legs no longer able to support him. Despite the temperature, Harry just lay there; unmoving.

"I’m so sorry, Mum."

 

—

 

_He’s gotta be soon…_

 

It was cold out, but Louis didn’t mind; he found it refreshing. The snow was falling lightly and the stars were shining brightly. Louis watched them as he walked, enjoying their beauty.

He heard giggling coming from beside him and turned to see a beautiful couple laughing, holding hands and kissing each other. Louis looked away with a soft smile as a pang of loneliness stabbed his heart. How he wished he could find someone and experience that same happiness. Someone he could love, spoil and give his entire heart to.

Louis changed directions absent-mindedly and kept walking, lost in his thoughts and not even realizing he was now in Hyde Park.

He heard someone sniffling and shuffling around, which brought him out of his depressing thoughts. He looked around but didn’t see anyone; it was pitch black, apart from the few lights hanging along the path.

"Hello?" Louis called out, eyes scanning the area around him.

_No response._

He heard someone’s teeth chattering close by, so he started moving around, hoping the sound would get louder.

"Hello?" Louis asked again as he walked around the tree.

To his surprise, he saw a young boy lying in the snow. His eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. Louis reached down and touched his face lightly; the young boy turned and his face came into view. Louis mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of the boy.

He had unruly curly hair, and skin that was pale and flawless. Louis’ eyes travelled down to his lips, where he saw the decent sized cut and that they had a slight blue tint to them. He was hurt, and Louis didn’t know what to do;  _should he shake him? Should he take him to the hospital?_

As if he heard Louis’ thoughts, the boy opened his eyes. Louis let out a breath of relief as he looked down at the beautiful boy. For a moment they just stared into each other’s eyes, not saying a word. Louis then noticed that the boy’s eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you alright?" Louis heard himself ask.

The younger boy cleared his throat and nodded, trying to hide the fact that he was just sobbing moments ago.

Snow began to fall in thick flakes, covering the boy’s eye lashes. He was unmistakably beautiful.

"I’m fine," the boy said, finally meeting Louis’ eyes.

"Are you sure?” Louis asked again. This boy couldn’t be any older than eighteen! He was very beautiful, but he looked so unhappy.

The boy opened his mouth to speak but his voice caught; he just nodded and closed his eyes. Wrapping his arms around himself even tighter, he shivered.

"You shouldn’t stay out here; you’ll catch your death mate."

The boy didn’t respond.

"Hey," Louis said, reaching out and shaking him.

The boy’s arms fell from his middle.

_He’s gotta be strong._

 

Louis gasped and without hesitating, he leaned down and picked him up. His apartment was right down the street; he would take him there, and call an ambulance.

Louis slowly lifted the younger boy; he was tall and lean, but thankfully light.

It was late and freezing, so the streets were luckily empty - no one was around to give them weird looks.

Louis looked down at the lifeless boy and couldn’t help but stare in awe. He was simply breath-taking. Louis wondered about what could possibly make this boy so upset that he’d lie in the snow in these extremely dangerous temperatures.  _Did he not even care about his own life?_

Finally reaching his apartment, Louis sat the boy down to unlock his door. Once it had swung open, Louis picked up the taller boy, carried him inside and kicked the door shut behind them. The boy was still unconscious as Louis laid him down on the sofa. Louis quickly went to his room and grabbed a blanket to cover him.

 _"Where is my phone?"_  Louis asked himself aloud. He needed to call an ambulance.

He then heard a small moan coming from the couch and he quickly turned. “Don’t move around too much. You’re safe,” Louis told the boy.

The younger boy just opened his eyes and stared at Louis.

“I’m going to call an ambulance,” Louis said, reaching for his phone.

“No...P-please d-don’t,” the younger boy stuttered through chattering teeth.

“I don’t know how long you've been lying out in the snow. You could catch-”

“I’m fine; just tired. I should get-” The boy tried sitting up, but Louis stopped him.

“You won’t get far; it’s quickly turning into a blizzard out there,” Louis said, covering him back up. “Just stay here - you can brave it in the morning.”

The younger boy nodded, closing his eyes again and letting out an exhausted sigh.

“I’m going to make some hot chocolate. Would you like-?”

And before Louis could finish his sentence, the boy was quickly out cold again. Louis just smiled and turned out the light next to him, looking back down at the beautiful boy.

“Goodnight.”

 

—

 

The next morning, when Louis awoke, the younger boy was still sleeping, so Louis went into the kitchen and started making breakfast - just simple stuff; eggs, bacon and toast. Louis smiled to himself; it was kind of nice cooking for someone other than himself.

Harry awoke to the aroma of bacon cooking in the next room. His stomach growled but he didn’t move; he looked around trying to remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was lying by the tree in the park thinking about his mum. Harry’s eyes widened as he faintly remembered someone talking to him; trying to get him to move.

Harry sat up, looking around. This wasn’t his flat;  _where was he?_

“Good; you’re awake,” the older boy said, walking in with orange juice in one hand and a plate in another.

Harry just stared at him, not saying a thing.

“I’m Louis by the way. I figured you’d be hungry.” Louis held out the plate. “Just eat mate; you’ll feel better.”

Harry mumbled a quick ‘ _thanks_ ’ and took the food - he really  _was_  hungry.

“You scared the shit out of me, mate,” Louis said, coming back into the living room with his own plate.

“Sorry,” the younger boy said, picking at his eggs.

“So, what’s your name?”

“Harry,” the boy said, not meeting his eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“Um, yeah, but I should probably get going - I’ve inconvenienced you enough.”

“Good luck mate, we’re snowed in. All the streets are shut down according to the news this morning.”

“Wait, what time is it?” Harry said quickly, feeling around for his phone.

“It’s a little after ten… why, what’s wrong?”

“I had a-an-an appointment at nine-thirty,” Harry said, standing up and pulling out his phone. “Nick’s gonna be pissed,” he whispered.

“Nick’s your boss, yeah?”

“Something like that,” Harry said, dialling Nick.

 

“Harold, what the fuck? You missed your client and he’s beyond pissed.”

“Look, I know; I’m sorry. I’m snowed in and I can’t leave.”

“This is why I wanted you here! You just lost a lot of money and you’re in a lot of trouble once you get home.”

Harry shook his head, covering his face.

“Once those streets are open, you get your arse home fucking ASAP - you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes sir, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Harold.” And then Nick slammed the phone down, the line disconnecting right away.

 

“No offence mate, but your boss sounds like a prick.”

“Yeah, well I deserve it for missing that cl- appointment.”

“Not your fault; the weather  _is_  shit mate. So, if you don’t mind, why were you lying out in the snow? You could have died if I didn’t stumble across you.”

Harry looked down, picking at his food once again. “Remembering,” was all he said.

Louis just nodded his head understandingly. “You should be careful - your mum probably would’ve had a fit.”

Harry swallowed his last bite and set his nearly full plate down, suddenly not hungry anymore.

“Sh-She’s dead.”

“Oh, shit mate, I’m so sorry.”

Harry didn’t understand why his eyes were watering in that moment, especially in front of Louis -someone he didn’t even know. Normally, he was able to turn off his emotions when around people - it was something he had mastered quite quickly - but he couldn’t hold back as some tears slipped from his eyes.

“Fuck mate,” Louis whispered, standing up and sitting beside Harry, putting an arm around him.

Harry stiffened at the touch but slowly relaxed into the small embrace. It had been a while since someone had touched him this way, which didn’t help the tears. They began to fall faster, harder, and then a sob broke out of Harry’s chest. Louis pulled him into a full on embrace.

Tears were soaking through his thin shirt but Louis didn’t care; he just sat there holding the broken boy. His body trembled, hands gripping Louis’ shirt as he let everything out. Louis, assuming he’s been holding this in for a long time now, wanted to ask more questions - wanted to know more about this beautifully broken boy. In that moment however, Louis just held him until his sobs slowed and he fell asleep in his arms.

 

Louis awoke first; not even recalling falling asleep. He looked down and Harry was still curled into his side, sleeping. Louis smiled as he played with the boy’s curls. He looked so peaceful; he was in the only place where sadness couldn’t touch him: his dreams.

About an hour later, Harry rolled onto his side and opened his eyes. Louis was no longer on the sofa with him, and a small part of him was sad. He couldn’t help but think that he scared him away with his crying.

Harry looked around to find Louis sitting on the floor next to him watching TV.

As if Louis could feel his gaze, he turned and their eyes met instantly. Louis gave him a small smile and moved closer to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Harry croaked out.

"You alright?" Louis asked, reaching out and caressing his curls gently.

Harry closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch and nodded.

"I’m sorry for bringing up your mum Harry, I-"

"You didn’t know Lou," Harry whispered, opening his eyes and looking back up at Louis.

For a moment, Louis forgot everything around him as the two boys just stared at each in comfortable silence.

"How about, um…" Louis cleared his throat. "How about some wine and movies?" he asked, looking down at his lap.

"Sure, sounds good," Harry said, a smile on his face. And he meant it. He didn’t know Louis very well, but it sounded like a good way to spend the rest of the day.

 

A few hours and a couple of bottles of wine later, Harry and Louis were giggling at everything.  Someone could be getting cut in half and they would both be too busy laughing at one another to notice.

They were snuggled under a blanket, just talking. They had started on opposite ends of the sofa, but after a bottle of wine they were practically in each other’s laps.

Harry reached out for the bottle and took a long drink before passing it to Louis.

"I think--" Harry hiccupped as he looked at the two empty bottles and the half-full bottle in Louis hand "--we should slow down. You’re quite drunk, mate."

"Nope, I’m pretty sure you’re the one who’s pissed, my friend," Louis said, setting the bottle down and trying to stand.

Harry laughed loudly at Louis’ attempt to stand, and then covered his mouth quickly.

Louis turned to Harry and smiled fondly. He’d heard Harry’s drunken giggles, but his laugh was just a beautiful thing. He needed to laugh more like that, and Louis brought it upon himself to try and make it happen.

"What?" Harry asked, the word coming out muffled by his hands.

"Your laugh Harry; I like it. You should laugh more."

Harry just blushed a little and looked down at his hands, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t used to sweet compliments like that.

Louis reached out and took Harry’s hands in his; bringing the other boy’s eyes back up to his.

"I mean it Hazza," Louis said smiling, surprising even himself with the nickname.

Harry’s blush deepened as he looked at Louis’ lips and back up to his eyes.

Louis gave him a soft smile and leaned forward, his eyes closing slightly.

Harry wasn’t sure if he should let such  _a beautiful, perfect_ – and before Harry could finish his own thought, Louis’ lips were pressed against his.

It took only seconds for Harry to respond, kissing back as his hand travelled up and cupped Louis’ face as the kiss deepened. Louis ran his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip before sucking slightly. Harry moaned and opened his mouth, letting Louis in. Louis ran his tongue over Harry’s, just exploring his mouth; it tasted of wine and a small hint of mint.

After a while, the position became really uncomfortable, so Louis moved - without breaking the kiss - and straddled Harry’s lap, which allowed better access.

Harry was first to break the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. Louis started kissing down Harry’s jawline, and then his neck, sucking a small love bite behind Harry’s ear. Harry moaned, reached up and pulled Louis’ lips back to his by his hair. Louis bit back a moan; he loved his hair being pulled.

Louis moved his hips down against Harry’s and Harry moaned into Louis’ mouth. Harry moved his hands down Louis’ body, gripping his bum and thrusting his hips upwards.

" _Fuck_ , Harry," Louis moaned against Harry’s lips. "Upstairs," he whispered into Harry’s ear before standing.

Harry followed Louis up the stairs, both of the stumbling and giggling. Louis reached out for Harry’s hand as he opened the door, pulling him inside and, as he shut the door, he flipped on the light.

Harry looked around.

"Lou, this is the bathro-"

Harry was pushed up against the door.

Louis’ hands flew to Harry’s shirt, ripping it off and then fumbling with Harry’s tight jeans. It took him a few seconds to get them undone but once he did, he quickly pulled them down - which was quite a challenge because of how tight they were, but Louis managed.

"Good enough," Louis said, quickly kissing Harry’s left thigh.

Once they were pooled at Harry’s feet, Harry kicked them off and pulled Louis back up into a kiss, slowly pushing him toward the shower.

Harry’s hands went to the hem of Louis’ sweater and slowly began to raise it. Harry couldn’t look away from the sight. Louis’ stomach was toned, but he had a little pudge that Harry just wanted to sink his teeth into.

Louis took the sweater off the rest of the way as Harry leaned down to kiss him and run his fingers over his chest, teasing his nipples on the way down, rubbing and pinching each one to bring a small gasp from Louis’ lips.

"You like that?" Harry asked as he pinched again, causing Louis’ head to fall forward onto Harry’s shoulder as he nodded. Harry let go for a quick moment, reaching out to turn on the shower before turning back to Louis, pecking his lips and then bending slightly to take his nipple back into his mouth.

Louis breathed in suddenly, his hands flying to Harry’s curls, pressing him closer as he curled into the touch. Harry then sucked harder and bit down softly before pulling back and moving to the other, pulling more moans from Louis.

"Fuck Harry, that  _mouth,_ " Louis bit out as Harry flicked his tongue over the nipple, before coming back up into another heated kiss. Harry broke away, smiling as he reached out to test the water before pulling Louis in the shower, the water cascading over their half-naked bodies.

"Harry, we still have-"

Harry cut him off with a quick kiss. "Don’t worry babe; we’ll be naked soon enough."

 

—

 

Both boys were now naked and stood under the stream of water, kissing and licking anywhere they could easily reach.

Louis took a step back and looked down at Harry’s hard prick; it was flushed red and leaking. His mouth watered at the sight as he reached down and took Harry gently into his hand, slowly starting to pump him.

Harry moaned as he took a step forward to kiss down Louis’ neck, sucking small marks into his skin, starting at his jawline.

Louis’ grip tightened and his hand began moving faster; Harry moaned and thrust his hips into Louis’ fist. He loved this touch - so soft and gentle, something he wasn’t used to. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it rough more than anything, but this was different. Someone was actually being patient and sweet; caring about his needs.

His cock was suddenly enveloped in warm, silky heat; Harry moaned and leaned back against the shower, looking down at Louis. Leaning down a little, Harry moved the hair from Louis’ eyes as he took more of his cock into his mouth.

 _God_ , just the sight of this stunning boy on his knees in front of him was enough to make him come in that moment - but instead he bit his lip, trying to hold off as long as he could.

Harry hadn’t been turned on like this in such a long time, even when Nick touched him. Granted, Nick’s touch was kinder than most of his clients, but it was nothing compared to the boy in front of him.

"Lou, stop; I don’t wa-ant to come yet," Harry stuttered, pulling at Louis’ hair a bit, which caused Louis to moan, sending vibrations up Harry’s cock. Harry curled into his mouth, pushing further into Louis’ throat.

"Fuck Lou, I’m-" Harry moaned and threw his head back as he felt his cum shooting deep into Louis’ throat. His legs trembled as Louis milked him dry, swallowing every drop.

Harry quickly opened his eyes and looked down at the boy still on his knees. His face was wrecked, eyes red and lips puffy, but his pupils blown; Harry could barely see the beautiful blue.

Harry reached out and pulled him up into a kiss, lifting him. Louis kissed back and wrapped his legs instinctively around the other boy.

Harry carried him into the bedroom, laid him down softly - not breaking the kiss - and straddled his hips. They were both still soaking from the shower, but neither one seemed to notice or care.

"Harry, please," Louis moaned out against his lips, his cock aching and begging to be touched.

"Alright Lou," Harry whispered, giving his lips one last peck before moving lower. Harry trailed kisses down Louis’ chest, stopping to kiss each nipple and then finally sinking his teeth into his tummy.

Louis moaned, running his hands through Harry’s hair and pulling slightly. Harry then looked up at Louis and their eyes locked instantly.

Harry felt a small pang in his gut that he hadn’t really felt before. In that moment, Harry forgot about his boss, his job and the fate he was going to suffer once he returned ‘home’. All that mattered was the beautiful boy looking down at him and how he really wanted to make him feel good. Harry actually  _cared_. It kind of scared him.

"Harry," Louis whimpered, still looking down at him.

Harry just smiled and went even lower, kissing Louis’ left thigh then moving to his right before placing a feather soft kiss to the tip of Louis’ leaking cock.

Just the light touch caused Louis’ hips to thrust up slightly. Harry chuckled softly and licked the slit, lapping up all of Louis’ precum, smearing it over his lips before licking it away, loving his taste. Harry bit his lip, closing his eyes and moaning softly.

"Harry, I swear…" Louis huffed out, leaning up so he could look down at the younger boy more easily.

Harry smiled and decided to stop teasing; he took Louis’ head into his mouth, sucking softly.

Louis moaned and slowly fell back against the mattress as Harry swirled his tongue around the head before sinking lower. Harry continued moving lower and then retracted before repeating those same actions repeatedly, driving Louis crazy.

Louis couldn’t hold back anymore; he bucked up into Harry’s warm, slippery mouth, which caused Harry to gag slightly, but he removed his hands from Louis’ hips so he could move them freely, letting Louis have control.

Harry sunk all the way down until his nose touched Louis tummy.

"Fuck." Louis moaned loudly as Harry pulled off slightly to breathe, humming as he loved the sounds coming from Louis.

Louis bucked his hips up repeatedly, fucking into Harry’s mouth. Harry just held still and let Louis move. He wanted to make Louis feel as good as possible, and Louis was moaning sinfully as moved his hips up to Harry’s mouth.

"S’close, so - c-close," Louis’ stuttered as his pace quickened.

Harry’s eyes snapped up to Louis’ to watch him move. Louis’ hair was in his eyes and sweat trickled down his forehead, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He looked beautiful and Harry couldn’t look away. Harry hollowed his mouth and sucked even harder; Louis moaned, connecting his eyes with Harry’s as he thrust in one last time before coming hard down Harry’s throat.

Louis let go of Harry and fell back against the mattress, breathing heavily. It had been a while since he’d done this and he was mentally and physically exhausted.

 Louis peeked down at Harry as he swallowed his load and wiped the little bit of cum dripping down his chin with his thumb, sticking it in his mouth. Louis sat up and pulled Harry into a kiss, his tongue going into his mouth - exploring and not caring that he could taste himself on Harry’s lips.

All he cared about was this beautiful boy’s lips and what he just did with them.

 

_He’s gotta be sure._

 

Harry smiled into the kiss, loving the softness of Louis’ lips.

Once Louis pulled back, Harry was about to get up - but Louis smiled, pulling him back down onto the bed and curling into his side, laying his head on his chest and closing his eyes.

Harry’s eyes widened as he watched Louis curl into him. He wasn’t used to this.

He was used to people finishing, throwing money at him and leaving - or kicking him out - right after. However, Louis didn’t want him to leave, so Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist, holding him close.

 

**_To Be Continued...._ **

 

 

 

 

 **Tumbler:** [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis heard him yell “Thank you!” and smiled as he leaned back against the sofa, thinking about Harry - how he’s been smiling more, and when he did, how the life was back in his eyes.
> 
> There was so much Louis didn’t know however, and he wanted to know everything - especially why his expression fell every time he pulled out his phone. Louis knew it was his boss, but what did he do? Whatever it was made Harry extremely upset, and something else - almost…scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and final installment. If you have not heard the song please listen and also please read the first chapter if you have not already!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

 

**( ** _[X](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoWSf_QFfi8)_** ) Named and Inspired by this song  
**

 

The next morning Harry woke up to an empty bed.

Frowning, he sat up, his head still a little fuzzy and pounding slightly. He looked to Louis’ side of the bed and saw a note.

_Harry,_

_If you see this before I wake you, there’s some medicine and a glass of water for your headache - which I know you have because I have one as well. I’m downstairs cooking breakfast. I wanted to surprise you, but I guess I kind of ruined it with this note. Hope you like pancakes xx_

Harry smiled softly as he put the note back on the pillow, reaching for the pills and water. After drinking half the glass, he got up and walked into the bathroom, looking for his discarded clothing - which was still lying on the floor, soaked.

"Shit," Harry said, picking up his boxers which were dripping wet. He quickly wrung them out and placed them over by the heat vent, hoping they’d dry soon.

_What was he going to wear? He couldn’t just walk around Louis’ place naked._

Harry walked back into the bedroom, looking around for anything to put on. He didn’t exactly want to snoop around someone else’s house, so he quickly got back into bed and covered his lower half before Louis returned.

—

About fifteen minutes later, Louis was standing in the doorway with a tray full of pancakes, wearing just a pair of boxers; Harry couldn’t look away - his eyes travelled down his beautiful body, ignoring the tray in his hands and stopping at Louis’ thighs which he loved so much. They were so lovely and thick. Harry smiled to himself; he could see the small bruise he left on Louis’ inner thigh.

Louis cleared his throat and Harry blushed as he met his eyes.

"Hungry?" Louis asked, stepping closer to the bed.

Harry just nodded, unable to form words. He just wanted to knock the tray out of Louis’ hands and pull him onto the bed to ravish him all over again…but instead he bit his lip as Louis sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Good, because I made plenty." Louis smiled, giving him his plate.

Harry took it gladly and moved over so Louis could sit beside him. The covers rode up a bit and Harry quickly pulled them back down.

Louis giggled at Harry’s modesty as he walked over to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of underwear and holding them out to him.

Harry just looked at them, then back up to Louis’ eyes, about to protest. Louis shook his head, taking Harry’s plate and placing it back on the tray, moving it to the floor bedside the bed.

Harry questioningly watched Louis move everything off the bed before pulling the covers back, exposing his lower half. Quickly covering himself, Harry brought a giggle out of Louis, who slowly crawled across the bed towards Harry and grabbed his legs, pulling him down onto his back. Harry gasped as Louis leaned in to kiss him, not hesitating to kiss back as Louis cupped his face.

Louis pulled back smiling as he leaned backwards, placing Harry’s long legs inside the boxers and slowly pulling them up until they rested on his hips comfortably.

"Now," Louis said, learning down to kiss him quickly, "how about those pancakes?"

—

Well, the news was a bit off with their information.

The roads were down for almost a week, and in those next few days the boys grew even closer. Harry learned that Louis couldn’t really cook other than breakfast, and how he liked milk and honey in his tea. Louis learned that Harry had a thing for romantic comedies and loved indie bands.

They didn’t do anything but sleep in the same bed since that night. Harry tried to sleep on the sofa but when Louis heard him tossing and turning in the other room, he couldn’t help but bring him in and snuggle him.

Louis was a bit upset when the news revealed that the roads would reopen the next day. He knew Harry would have to leave and get back to whatever it was that he did - which he could tell Harry hated more than anything, but it was one thing that was never brought up.

Harry’s phone vibrated, pulling Louis out of his thoughts, but Harry just ignored it like he had a lot the previous few days.

Harry was kind of relieved yet saddened by the news, because he honestly didn’t want to go back home. He loved staying with Louis. He shouldn’t, since he’s only known him for almost a week, but he wasn’t looking forward to the next day at all.

He didn’t want to face Nick.

Nick wasn’t letting him forget about how much trouble he was in when he got home. He was receiving messages from him about once or twice every couple of hours.

Harry’s phone went off again, and after scrolling through the few messages he had, his eyes landed on the last one.

**You’ve cost me so much fucking money Styles and you will be earning it all back and more when you get home. Someone special has requested you at 4am and you WILL be there. Consider that part one of your punishment.**

Harry just sighed and leaned back against the sofa, closing his eyes.

"You alright, Harry?" Louis asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, just stressed," Harry replied, not opening his eyes.

"Go take a hot shower - it’ll help."

Harry opened his eyes to look over at Louis and nod.

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry’s lips softly. “I can’t help but kiss you,” he whispered.

Harry blushed and looked down, smiling before standing and making his way to the shower.

"Towels are in the closet by the shower!" Louis yelled.

Louis heard him yell “Thank you!” and smiled as he leaned back against the sofa, thinking about Harry - how he’s been smiling more, and when he did, how the life was back in his eyes.

There was so much Louis didn’t know however, and he wanted to know everything - especially why his expression fell every time he pulled out his phone. Louis knew it was his boss, but what did he do? Whatever it was made Harry extremely upset, and something else - almost… _scared?_

—

Louis was right about the shower; Harry felt a little better already. He didn’t ask to borrow Louis’ clothes this time; he just slipped on some boxers and a t-shirt.

Walking down the hallway leading to the living room, Harry heard the soft sound of a piano. He just stopped at the doorway, watching Louis sitting on the sofa with a keyboard on his lap. Louis had a beautiful voice - it was high and soft; his tone perfect. As he reached the end of the song, Harry slowly moved closer to the sofa, leaning against it.

Louis looked up and smiled as he held the last note. He was learning more about this boy every day.

"Louis that was…just wow.”

Louis blushed. “Thanks Harry.”

 

_And then we’ll dance ‘til the morning light…_

 

Louis stood up, putting the keyboard down and walking over to the entertainment stand.

"Dance with me, Harry?" Louis asked as he put a CD into the player, hitting play.

Harry looked down, uncertain. He hadn’t danced since his mother passed; it had been something they did together every so often when she had the night off and wasn’t completely exhausted from both of her jobs.

Louis stepped closer, taking Harry’s hand softly. “Please Harry?” he asked, looking up at him.

Harry couldn’t refuse him; he nodded as Louis took him into his arms.

They were both completely silent during the first song, with plenty of space between them - but the further they got into the CD, the more their bodies began to slowly gravitate towards one another.

 

_Dreaming, he’ll lead me…_

 

Louis smirked as he pushed Harry away from him, twirling him around and pulling him back into his arms. Harry giggled at that, looking away from Louis and blushing again. Louis did that to him so easily.

Louis had seen a beautiful transformation in Harry over the previous few days. He was still so shy but he was smiling more and Louis absolutely loved it. Louis didn’t want to admit that it had only taken a few days knowing Harry to make him begin to fall for the curly haired boy. He knew Harry would be leaving sometime the next day and he was still a bit sad about that. Just a few days in his flat had felt like he’d been there for years.

The next song then began to play and Louis felt Harry stiffen immediately. Stepping back, Louis looked up at the other boy.

Harry’s eyes were watering and he quickly let go of Louis, talking a small step back.

He was shutting down.

"Harry? What’s wrong?"

Harry shook his head, backing up more as he looked over at the CD player, his lips trembling.

"Harry, talk to me. What-?" Louis said, carefully taking a small step towards him.

Harry quickly turned and walked out of the room, heading for the stairs. Louis took off after him, needing to know what happened. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he saw his bedroom door open. He could hear muffled sobs as he entered the room.

Harry’s entire body was shaking.

Louis quickly lay down next to Harry, pulling him back into his chest and cradling him softly.

"Harry, what’s wrong? Did I do something?" Louis said after a few minutes of silence.

Harry shook his head but didn’t say anything; he just turned over, burying his face into Louis’ chest.

Louis just held him, unmoving for little over an hour before Harry was able to speak.

"That song - my mum and I danced to it a lot when I was younger. She loved to dance, Lou, and that was our song and I-" Harry stopped again, trying not to break down even further. "I’m s-sorry."

"No, fuck Harry. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean…I didn’t know, I’m…”

_What else could he say?_

Louis just rubbed small circles into Harry’s back, rocking him gently.

___________________________

 

Harry woke up a couple of hours later, not even remembering falling asleep.  Blinking a few more times, he looked around at the clock: it was only a little after midnight. Harry’s head was tucked under Louis’ chin, and his arms were loosely wrapped around him.

Harry just lay there, remembering everything that just happened. He was completely shocked by his own actions. He had never fallen apart like that, and that was the second time he’d had a breakdown in front of Louis. What was it about Louis that made him feel like he could do this without a second thought? Whatever it was, it scared him. Louis had been so gentle with him since the minute he found him in the park… no one had ever treated him like this - not since his mother’s passing.

Louis touched his body softly, held him when he cried, soothed him until he couldn’t cry anymore and was now holding him while they both slept. Louis was truly a beautiful person and Harry hated to admit that he had a strange feeling in his gut whenever he looked into Louis’ eyes or when their skin met. He knew this couldn’t last - in a few hours, when the streets reopened, he would have to leave and go back to his life.

And most upsetting of all: leave Louis.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly, not expecting Louis’ voice.

Louis leaned up on his elbow and Harry rolled onto his back as Louis looked down at him.

"Will you tell me about them?"

Harry looked down, a bit startled; no one had ever asked and he wanted to open up so badly.

"Please," Louis whispered, tipping his chin up and bringing Harry’s eyes back up to his face.

Harry nodded as he snuggled back into Louis’ neck before he spoke.

"My mother had been working two jobs ever since I could remember. I got a job as soon as I turned sixteen to help out as much as I could, but she refused to let me work more than twenty hours a week because of school. She was such a great person Lou - you would have loved her. She was strong when she didn’t have to be and she never failed to make my sister and I feel anything less than loved. She still found time to cook even though we barely had enough money for bills, she always found time for me and our weekly walks through the  _park_ …”

Harry’s voice caught on the last word. He quickly cleared his throat and begun speaking again. “That tree where you found me was where my mum and I met up to talk about things and just get away from life. I was supposed to meet her there the night she, um, died.

“She never came.  I waited for hours until a policeman found me and told me what had happened. He went through Mum’s phone, saw I’d be waiting for her there and told me about the accident and I lost it. The worst thing is-” Harry sniffled “-I yelled at her the last time we spoke. I was just so fed up with everything… I yelled at her, Lou. I should have said I loved her when I left that night, but I didn’t, and the last thing I said to her was that I was sick of that life and sick of never getting anywhere - that I was sick of being stuck there. I told her that I couldn’t do it anymore; that she and Gemma may have been okay with it…but I wasn’t.”

Harry couldn’t speak anymore; he just let the tears and frustration out as Louis held him even tighter.

"Fuck Harry, I’m so sorry - but you didn’t know that was going to happen. You can’t beat yourself up or blame yourself for this in any way."

"I know the accident wasn’t my fault, but I left my mum crying, Lou! She probably hated me. I’ve never spoken to her like that before."

"No, Harry." Louis sat up. "Look at me."

Harry looked up at him - as Louis asked - with puffy green eyes.

"Your mum does not hate you. She loved you and still does. Life gets us frustrated sometimes and we snap. You hit your breaking point and she understood that. Now you have to as well, alright? Just try, please," Louis said, wiping the tears off his face. It killed Louis to see how much pain this boy was in - none of which he even remotely deserved.

Harry just nodded, not saying anything. He didn’t understand why Louis was trying so hard to comfort him. Louis would probably hate him once he found out everything else about him. What man could love a guy like him?

Louis could feel Harry starting to slowly withdraw once again as his body stiffened. Harry looked over at the clock before sitting up and moving out of Louis’ arms.

"I, um, should go."

Louis just looked at him, confused by the sudden disconnection. Even though the topic was rough, he didn’t think Harry would leave.

"Harry, it’s late, you sh-"

"No, I have to go," Harry interrupted. "Nick is waiting and I have to get back to work."

Louis simply nodded, not wanting to push the matter. Harry quickly pulled on his shoes and left the bedroom.

"Harry, wait." Louis jumped up, chasing after him and wondering what kind of job this boy could have that would have him running out of the door at two in the morning.

Harry didn’t stop; he just picked his jacket up off the chair and pulled it on.

"I want to see you again… could I have your number or something?"

Louis’ words hit Harry like a million bee stings. Keeping his back to him, he replied, “You don’t want anything to do with someone like me, Lou; trust me.”

Louis shook his head, not understanding. “What are you talking about?”

Harry was trying his hardest not to look up at him, but he gave in. Louis looked upset as he stood there, his eyes pleading for some sort of answer.

"I just can’t tell you Lou. I’m sorry, but I have to go. I’ve enjoyed this time with you so much - you have no idea how much this has meant to me - but I have to get back to work. It’s the only thing I have."

 _You have me,_  Louis thought to himself, but he just nodded as his eyes filled up with tears, taking a step back from Harry and letting him go.

"Goodbye, Lou," Harry whispered before opening the door and walking out on the best thing he’d ever find.

__________________

 

_Through the wind and the chill and the rain…_

 

Harry couldn’t look at Louis after he saw the tears in his eyes. He caused those; he hurt him and Harry felt like absolute shit about it. Of course he didn’t want to leave; he wanted to stay right there in that boy’s arms forever if he could, because no one had ever made him feel the way Louis did - even in just a week’s time.

But what could he honestly do? Tell Louis what his job really was and expect him to not be disgusted?

Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and saw that it was Nick.

"I’m on my way now."

"About fucking time, Harold. He’s waiting for you outside the London Hotel."

"How will I know who it is?" Harry asked as he ran across the street, heading in the direction of the hotel.

"Oh, you’ll know Harold. And once you’re done, get your arse home - we have a lot to discuss."

With that, the line went dead.

_______________________

Louis lay in bed, thinking about everything that had just happened.

How amazing the past week had been.

How, for the first time in his life, he was happy about being at home.

How great it felt to cook for someone else and to have someone he could wrap his arms around and protect.

Louis’ mind shifted to Harry’s words before he left.

_"You don’t want anything to do with someone like me, Lou; trust me."_

Louis sat up, running his fingers through his hair and looking over at the clock. Harry only left half an hour ago…  _maybe he could still catch him?_ Well, he was about to find out.

_______________________

Harry was almost at the hotel when he saw a man standing in the alleyway.  As Harry instantly prayed that this wasn’t his client, the man turned to him and smiled slightly.

 _Fuck,_  Harry thought. He knew who it was and suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

 _Chad:_ a huge exhibitionist that always took it far past rough and into something extremely cruel. He was one of Nick’s best friends and this wasn’t the first time he’d used him for punishment. Harry was sure that by the time he was done he’d probably have a few broken bones.

"Hello, young Harold. Beautiful night isn’t it?"

Harry didn’t answer him; he kept his gaze locked on the ground, waiting. Replying to his attempt at small talk would just be pointless and irritating. He just wanted to get whatever was going to happen over with.

Chad gripped his chin harshly, pulling his gaze up to him.

"I’m fucking talking to you."

Harry narrowed his eyes but said nothing.

Chad instantly let go of Harry’s chin, backhanding him and causing Harry’s entire body to spin as he almost fell to the ground.

 _And so it begins,_  Harry thought, wiping away the blood dripping down his chin from his sliced lip.

Chad pushed him hard against the wall, knocking the oxygen out of his lungs.

"Nick told me you disobeyed him; that you didn’t come home and missed clients, costing him lots of money." Chad moved his hand to Harry’s throat, squeezing as he continued. “Says with a pretty penny that I can do whatever I want to you, and then escort you home. Sounds like a good deal to me."

 

_Where are all the gods?_

 

Tears started falling down Harry’s cheeks as he tried pulling Chad’s hand away from his throat desperately.

"What’s that Harold?"

Harry lips moved quickly but nothing came out, his vision blurring. Chad’s grip loosened so he was able to get some air. Harry could feel Chad’s hard cock pressing against his thigh, which instantly sickened him on how someone could get off on this.

"Stop,  _please_ ,” Harry whispered hoarsely.

Chad just laughed as he brought Harry closer to him before slamming him hard against the wall again, enjoying the cry of pain that left Harry’s lips.

"Can’t wait to pound into that pretty little arse. You’ll be feeling me for weeks," the man growled into Harry’s ear, biting his earlobe hard. Using one arm to hold Harry against the wall, he moved his other hand lower to Harry’s crotch, gripping it fiercely and causing Harry to groan in pain.

Chad smiled, obviously mistaking it for pleasure.

"Like that boy?"

Harry turned away, looking up at the sky and praying for it to end.

At Harry’s lack of response, Chad pressed the younger boy even harder against the cold brick of the wall, resulting in a shiver running down Harry’s spine. Without losing his smirk, Chad licked his lips and moved a hand up to Harry’s hair, tugging it harshly and displaying the pale column of Harry’s neck. Harry whimpered as Chad’s grip on his hair tightened; the feeling of his hair being brutally ripped from his scalp causing his vision to go fuzzy. He bit his lip to prevent any more sounds from leaving him and could soon taste copper in his mouth as blood pooled on his tongue.

 

_I need a hero._

 

"I suggest you let go of him right fucking now."

Harry’s eyes snapped over to where the voice was coming from.

Chad laughed cruelly. “Go on sir, find your own whore.”

The man took a step out of the shadows, the light from the lamppost revealing his features.

_Louis._

“ _No,_ " Harry whispered, pushing against Chad’s hand which had returned to his throat.

"I said, let him go."

"And  _I_  said, go find your own whore, this one is mine.”

"He belongs to no one. Now, I’m warning you one last time."

Chad looked over at Louis and laughed once again, his grip loosening.

"I’m going to deal with this little twink, and then we’ll get back to where we left off - but don’t even think of going anywhere." Pulling back, he punched Harry hard.

Harry swore he could hear his rib break as he let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground.

"Harry!" Louis yelled as his eyes ran over the younger boy. His lips were cut, bruises covered his neck and chest and he didn’t even want to think about what the rest of his body could hold.

"So, you were saying?"

"If you leave now I won’t hurt you," Louis said, removing his jacket slowly.

"Louis, just go; I’m fine, please." Harry sat up slowly, gripping his side as pain shot through his features.

"Oh, so you two know each other. Didn’t know you had friends, Harold. Tell me: does he know what you do?"

Harry just looked away.

"I’ll take that as a no, then. You see Louis, our beloved curly friend here is a dirty fucking whore, and I paid a nice price for him, so I suggest - if  _you_  don’t want to end up looking like him - that you leave.”

Louis’ eyes shot to Harry in surprise.  _So this is what he meant._

Harry didn’t look at him; he couldn’t. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

"Stop fucking talking," Chad ordered before looking away from Louis and kicking Harry in the stomach, knocking all of the air out of his lungs.

"I told you to fucking stop!" Louis yelled as his fist met Chad’s face, knocking him away from Harry. Louis stepped in front of the younger boy, shielding him from Chad.

Chad rubbed his jaw before looking at Louis, his eyes growing dark.

 

_And he’s gotta be fresh from the fight._

 

"Well that was cute, but that’s the only hit you’ll get," Chad said, pulling back and getting ready to strike.

Louis was ready, easily avoiding the man’s blows and landing a few more of his own. Chad’s lip was bleeding now, and one of his eyes had begun swelling shut.

"You have strength, but you are slow and arrogant,” Louis commented. “Fancy giving up and leaving now?”

"Not without him," Chad said, pointing at the broken boy lying on the ground.

"Don’t think so, mate."

"He’s fucking mine!" Chad yelled as he charged towards Louis once more.

The smaller boy moved, grabbing Chad’s arm and twisting it around to where it was pinned behind his back.

"One more move and I’ll break your fucking arm."

Harry watched as Louis pinned the bigger man against the wall, threatening him harshly.

_Why was he still here? Why was he still defending him? He should be disgusted with him._

"I don’t understand why he’s so important to you - he’s just another whore."

"He isn’t. He’s not perfect, no, but I care about him and he doesn’t deserve this."

Harry’s eyes widened at the older boy’s confession.

"Disgusting fucking fagg-"

Before Chad could finish his sentence, Harry heard a sickening crack.

"I fucking warned you,” Louis growled as Chad let out a sound of pain. “Now get the fuck out of here before I call the police."

Harry watched Chad take off down the alley, holding his arm against his body and not saying a thing.

 

_Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood._

 

Louis turned to face the younger boy, who was now keeping his gaze locked on the ground.

"Oh, Harry," Louis mumbled, kneeling down beside the curly haired boy. “Are you…?” His voice caught as he stared at the cuts and bruises.

"I’m sorry," Harry whispered again - it was all he could say.

Louis’ eyes moved up to his face. “Why didn’t you tell me Harry?”

"I couldn’t, Lou… I-" Harry’s eyes began to fill with tears. “How do I tell someone I care about so much that I’m… _an escort?_ ”

Louis looked away. He couldn’t blame Harry for not telling him, but it still bothered him.

"We should, um, get you to the hospital."

 

_There’s someone reaching back for me._

 

"I’m fine," Harry mumbled and tried standing up, but he cried out in pain and grabbed his side.

"Here: lean on me - we’re going."

———————————————————

The doctors admitted Harry instantly, and after lots of tests and x-rays, it came down to two broken ribs, three cracked ribs, a broken wrist and severe bruising on half his body.

They explained that Louis had found him being assaulted by a man and before Louis could do anything the man ran off, and it was too dark to give a description. After both statements were filled out, the police left and the nurses finally let Louis into the room.

Harry was sleeping when he walked in. Louis eyes watered; after being cleaned up, the damage was even clearer. Harry’s face was covered in bruises and cuts, and the marks on his neck were incredibly dark. The top half of his body was wrapped tightly, and the parts that weren’t covered were badly bruised. Louis buried his face in his palms; he could have stopped him - he could’ve stopped this from happening.

"Lou."

Louis uncovered his face to see Harry looking back at him.

"You’re still here," Harry continued.

"Yeah, the police just left. I just wanted to, um… to s-see you."

"Why? I mean, don’t you find me disgusting?"

Louis shook his head as he stepped closer.

"You should."

"Harry, you did the only thing that you could. You are not disgusting or any less worthy of love." Louis reached out taking Harry’s hand in his. "You are loved, you know."

 

_I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the morning light._

 

"You barely know me."

"True, but I want to."

Harry’s eyes began to fill up with tears for the third time that night.

"I have nothing, Lou. Everything you see right now is all I have. You deserve so much better than me."

"Maybe," Louis answered, causing Harry’s eyes to shoot back to his face," but I don’t want anyone else. Don’t shoot this down before we’ve even had a chance to try."

Harry only nodded.

"I’ve only known you a week, Harry Styles, but I think I’m already falling for you, and if you give me a chance, maybe you could learn to love me."

Harry smiled softly as he gripped Louis’ hand tightly.

 

_Held tight, Tonight’s the night._

 

"Now move over. I’m tired and there is no way I’m leaving you tonight."

Harry’s throat tightened with emotion. If only he could tell the boy that he already has.

\- 6 months later –

 

_I could swear that there’s someone somewhere watching me._

 

Harry woke up earlier in the morning than normal and smiled. He was where he always wanted to be; in the arms of someone who loved him.

Harry’s thoughts shifted to his mother. How he wished she could be there to meet the beautiful man who made him so happy; the man who saved him.

Harry got up slowly, untangling himself from Louis’ arms and going over to his dresser, pulling on a long sleeved shirt, a hoodie and joggers.

He could’ve taken Louis’ car, but he chose to walk. Once he reached his destination, he knelt in front of his mum’s gravestone.

"Hi Mum. I’m sorry it’s been a while since I’ve stopped by," Harry said, looking down at his hands.

"I just felt like I couldn’t come here because, even though I can’t see your face, I know you’d be disappointed in how I turned out, and I’m sorry for that." His voice began growing thick with emotion. "But, um, I have a job now - one I think you’d approve of," Harry said smiling softly.

Little did Harry know, Louis had woken up not too long after he had, quickly getting dressed and quietly trailing behind him.

"I know we always talked about me meeting someone, and how excited you’d be because you knew I’d choose someone special, and how he should take care of and respect me." His tears finally began spilling over.

Louis found Harry by his mother’s grave and could hear him talking to her. He stood just beside the tree, giving him space but also listening.

"Well Mum, he found me and he chose me," Harry said, looking up and attempting to blink back the tears. "Mum, you taught me to always do the right thing. You’ve given me everything I need to make it through this life, bad or good. I know you want what’s best for me, even though I’ve let you down. But I think I’ve found the answer to your prayers, Mum. His name is Louis, and God; he’s so good. He treats me like a real man should. I tell him about you, you know - all of the time. He loves talking about you and wishes he could’ve met you as well." Harry paused, wiping his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his hoodie. "He takes care of me, Mum; he saved me. He makes promises he keeps, and I don’t think he’ll ever leave.

“You always worried about me; so don’t worry about me anymore, Mum. I’ll be alright now. Just know that I’m finally happy and I miss you like crazy,” Harry said, reaching out to touch the cold stone.

Louis walked up behind him, putting his arm around Harry as he knelt down.

Harry quickly turned and looked at him, shocked; he didn’t even hear Louis behind him.

Louis reached up, wiping the tears from Harry’s face with his fingers and kissing him softly.

"Hello Anne; I’m Louis - Harry’s boyfriend." Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as he continued. "I just want to say what a fine boy you’ve raised - he’s absolutely amazing. And I know you’d be proud of the man he has become," Louis added, and then kissed Harry’s cheek. "I wish I could have met you; Harry says so many wonderful things about you and Gemma." Louis clears his throat before continuing, looking right into Harry’s eyes. "I promise you I’ll take great care of your son, because he means the world to me. I won’t let anyone ever hurt him again. I love him so much."

Harry smiled, his dimples showing as a few more tears overflowed. He leaned over to kiss Louis’ lips slow and sweet, resting his forehead against the older boy’s.

"I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

Tumblr: [ttomlinstyles](ttomlinstyles.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you my amazing Beta Scarlet!! I love her so hard I really hope you guys enjoy this!! This fic has been my baby I’ve worked so hard on it. Let me know here if you like it! Love you all! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of part 1 !!
> 
> There is more smut to come and the abuse will also start to show. I'm a bit scared I've never written an abuse scene! But i'm gonna give it one hell of a shot! Thank you to my Beta Scarlett! She's absolutely amazing I love her lots. Feedback is so greatly needed/wanted. I want to know what you guys think!! I mainly do smut prompts but this I wanted more of a story line and I have been working on it for about 6 months. The second half is almost completed but I'm a bit stuck so hopefully posting this and hearing back from you guys will give me push I need to continue! If there is anything you'd like to see in Part II let me know!!
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments!


End file.
